


drive

by jazspers



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazspers/pseuds/jazspers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not the ryan gosling movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive

**Author's Note:**

> modern au drabble idk
> 
> do i look like i take fanfiction seriously

Alibaba stares out the window at the dead, brown scenery of the desert until his vision turns a muddy orange brown. His head rests against a vibrating window, and the only sound he hears against it is generic guitar riffs drowned in static. When he feels his eyes grow weary he sneaks side glances at the driver, taking in the still image of dreaded hair swishing against carved, olive cheekbones. His eyes are squinted and his brows are furrowed slightly in irritation, and Alibaba knows just how much he hates driving. He'd insisted on traveling despite it, an invitation from Aladdin too tempting to pass up, but now the tension of Kassim's shoulders and the tapping of his fingers

He stops keeping track of time and starts counting the amount of times his head can bounce against the window before he gets a headache, and finally stops at thirty seven, when the sky is a dull pink and yellow and a spot on his head is probably a deep brown and blue. His head bobs back and forth before he settles his gaze on Kassim more firmly than before, pursing his lips, unsatisfied with the tension between the seats but unable to speak out.

Kassim turns his head briefly at Alibaba, meeting his gaze with empty, tired eyes, making Alibaba freeze in fear. He knows he has no reason to be afraid of Kassim, but his own guilt clouds his judgement, and it frustrates Alibaba until the strings in his heart are stuck in knots.

"Are we almost there?" Kassim asks, deadpan, and Alibaba gives a shaky nod in response.

Kassim's eyes narrow and the car swerves slowly to the right, settling at an empty section on the side of the highway. Alibaba looks around at the empty desert scenery and the cars passing by and Kassim's frame moving slowly over him, and the knots in his heart tangle in his stomach.

"Why are you so nervous?" Alibaba doesn't know how to speak, much less answer Kassim, who's hovering over him with annoyed eyes. He continues glancing around the car, afraid to meet Kassim's gaze.

He sighs, realizing that an answer won't come, and Kassim leans back in his seat pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Did you not want me to come or something?" He asks after a minute of running the question through his mind. "Like, I could have just lent you bus fare or something if you didn't..."

"No!" Alibaba's sudden movement startles him, a hand now clamped on his shoulder and wide, frantic eyes staring into his.

"You look really irritable and I know you hate driving but I asked you to come anyway and I can't drive and I feel like I annoyed you a lot so I feel bad and I--"

Alibaba spills out his tangled emotions in a panicked, single breath, and finds himself unable to speak again once his air runs out. He slowly shirks back into his seat, face red and hands slightly trembling. Kassim stares, at first confused, but quickly breaks into a small smile, leaving Alibaba confused.

"You worry about some stupid shit." He says, the harsh words sounding warm on his lips.

"Of course I'm irritable, I hate driving and you won't let me smoke in the car." Alibaba looks away as he says the last part, slightly embarrassed of his sensitivity to smoke.

"S-sorry..." Is all he can muster.

In a swift motion, Kassim's fist hits the side of Alibaba's seat and he's once again towering over Alibaba, except the tired expression he once wore has turned playful.

"So, since you won't let me smoke..."

With his free hand, he grips the collar of Alibaba's shirt and pulls his face up, pressing their lips together with his eyes fluttering closed. Alibaba quickly relaxes, the familiar cracks in Kassim's lower lip tickling his own. Once, twice, thrice, and Alibaba stops counting after that, his face feeling hot and his thoughts going hazy. The force of Kassim's lips against his own growing harder with every kiss makes his heart beat resound in his ears, and when Kassim pulls away suddenly he's left feeling unsatisfied.

"I'll have to do that to relax."

Alibaba pouts indignantly, but Kassim just laughs in response, and Alibaba can't help but break his thin angry facade and laugh along. With the tension in the air now melted, Alibaba takes a deep breath and leans back in his seat. Kassim starts the car but before moving, looks at Alibaba sternly.

"Hey."

Alibaba doesn't feel tense this time, but looks over with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Next time you're worried about something that stupid, tell me."

When Alibaba nods, he feels the heat flare on his cheeks again, and he turns back to the window in hopes that maybe Kassim hadn't noticed his third embarrassing episode of the evening.


End file.
